Lithium
by Hot Dog Princess
Summary: UA. Donde Arthur es un escritor frustrado de 25 años y Alfred su nuevo vecino de 15, que sera mas que su inspiracion; su droga. -primer fic-
1. Mi Vecino el Americano

_Hola a todos y gracias por haber venido aquí a leer, se los agradezco ya que es mi primer fic en este site, espero que sea de su agrado. Les digo que me perdonen si ven algún error colado por ahí, es que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir mucho en español ya que francés es mi idioma principal, gracias. La historia se irá desarrollando a según pasan los capítulos._

**Hetalia no me pertenece y creo que nunca lo hará por el momento dado.**

_Itálico, lo que escribe Arthur._

**Advertencia: Amor entre un hombre mayor y un chico de menor edad.**

* * *

><p><strong>All your twisted thoughts free flow<br>To everlasting memories  
>Show soul<br>Kiss the stars with me**

* * *

><p><strong>~Mi Vecino el Americano~<strong>

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día, una nueva rutina, una nueva vida llena de esperanzas y oportunidades. Un ciclo sin fin que el ser humano debe seguir… pero Arthur tiene que ser honesto consigo mismo, la vida para el solo transcurre en una simple monotonía que sigue al pie de la letra involuntariamente, así que no sabe porque elogia tanto a la vida si ella no le ha dado nada, solamente desesperos y frustraciones, una tras otra.<p>

—…tendré que comprar más… — murmuro el británico cuando vio que su caja donde tenía sus bolsas de té ya se estaba vaciando. Coloco unas de las ultimas, aunque quedaban como cinco, en la taza de agua caliente para luego salir afuera, tomar asiento junto a una pequeña mesa de patio mientras miraba noticias en su computador, nada fuera de lo normal. Buscando algo que lo inspire para escribir una maldita novela que lo saque de su vida tan miserable.

—Gracias, puede dejarlo ahí— Arthur arqueo la ceja cuando escucho algunas voces al otro lado de su casa, y por mera curiosidad se levanto y miro disimuladamente. Hacia años que esa casa había sido abandonada, pero al parecer alguien decidió venir a vivir en ella. Arthur solo suspiro. Vecinos nuevos cuando pensó estar solo.

* * *

><p><em>…durante la calmada primavera un chico rubio llego a la vecindad…en su rostro travieso se podía ver la pura inocencia de niño pasando a ser joven, yo veía mucho más que eso en el…<em>

* * *

><p>El mediodía, más papeles tirados al cesto de basura y otra taza de té sobrecargada de miel para luego pasar a regar sus plantas que con esmero había sembrado al comienzo de la primavera. Sentía algo de orgullo. Se estaban dando. No tiene un corazón negro después de todo.<p>

—… a mi tío le gusta mucho las rosas…— Arthur levanto su mirada, ojos esmeralda encontrándose con ojos color cielo. Era el chico. Estaba masticando una manzana y unos de sus brazos se balanceaba en la cerca. Arthur lo miro detenidamente. Su cara toda sucia, llena de residuos de comida, su camisa blanca, la cual tenía el diseño de la bandera de los Estados Unidos también hacia juego con su cara. Al entender de Arthur, al parecer el chico limpio el suelo. Esto lo molesto.

— ¡No me importa! — grito el hombre. El chico solo dejo de mordisquear la manzana para cambiar su cara de aborrecimiento a disgusto.

—…eres un viejo…— comento el chico para luego bajarse de donde estaba y empezar a correr por todo su patio, tomo unas pequeñas pistolas de agua, para luego desaparecer. Arthur se puso aun más molesto con ese comentario. ¿Qué viejo? ¿Qué se cree ese niño? El solo tiene 25 y nada más.

* * *

><p><em>…Me tomo por sorpresa su manera de actuar, pensé que quizás, con mis años de experiencia, podía juzgar a las persona por solo mirarlas, pero al parecer no…fue todo lo contrario…me equivoque nuevamente…<em>

* * *

><p>El sol ya estaba dando sus últimos bostezos, las calles comenzaban a ir más lentas en movimiento, y el volvió a hacer lo mismo de siempre. Otra taza de té, esta vez sin miel, ya ni le hacía mucho efecto. Volvió a sentarse en su mismo lugar, y encender su computador buscando algún artículo o noticia que lo ayude con su escritura.<p>

—Maldita sea. ¿No pueden poner algo que realmente sirva? — murmuro, soplando levemente su te para luego tomar un pequeño sorbo del mismo. Lentamente con su mano libre tomo papel y pluma; inseguro de si mismo comenzó a escribir, pero unas risas le llamaron más la atención.

Se levanto y vio al chico corriendo detrás de un perro blanco mientras se mojaba con la manguera. Arthur solo se fijo involuntariamente al cuerpo del chico, ya que este no tenía camisa puesta, solo un pantalón corto color azul marino. Por una extraña razón sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Rápidamente regreso a lo suyo sacándose ese evento algo embarazoso de un mente.

* * *

><p><em>…desde que mis ojos se posaron en el supe que fue un error, pero no pude evitarlo, era algo que iba más allá de mi propio control, supe que estaba mal…desde que mis ojos lo vieron por primera vez supe que iba a ser un problema…<em>

* * *

><p><em>Bueno… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto pese al tema? ¿Debo seguir? Cualquier consejo, crítica o pregunta pueden decirme libremente.<em>

**Review, por favor :)**

**Que tengan bonito día**


	2. Héroe en Busca de su Heroína

_Hola, estoy muy feliz gracias a ustedes. Debo agradecerles a todos. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y su comprensión. Perdonen cualquier error presente en la historia, no acostumbro a escribir mucho en español. La historia se ira desarrollando según pasen los capítulos._

**Hetalia no me pertenece, aunque quisiera.**

_Itálico, lo que escribe Arthur._

**Advertencia: Amor entre un hombre mayor y un chico de menor edad. Algunas expresiones.**

* * *

><p><strong>No fear, no shame<strong>  
><strong>We play this game<strong>  
><strong>And the best thing about it is:<strong>  
><strong>I don't even know your name<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Héroe en Busca de su Heroína~<strong>

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol se filtraban por las finas cortinas de su habitación, alumbrando directamente a su cara. Molesto removió las mantas, lanzándolas al suelo para luego levantarse.<p>

* * *

><p><em>…Me hice múltiples preguntas, pero solo una de las cien que hice tuvo respuesta, y no fue la correcta. Sabía que no era el único que sufría…eran muchos… ¿Qué podía hacer? Absolutamente nada; soy egoísta…<em>

* * *

><p>Nuevamente, aclamando su monotonía diaria, Arthur noto que ya no necesitaba el despertador que siempre descansa en la pequeña mesa de pino. Justo a su lado; siempre fiel. Su cuerpo sabía la hora exacta para levantarse. ¿Perfección? No, para nada, simple repetición de su día a día. No fueron los rayos del sol entonces.<p>

— ¡Maldita sea escribe algo! — gritó el británico al espejo frente a él. Espejo. Un simple pedazo de cristal, pero que reflejaba exactamente la persona que Arthur no quería ver. Según él, un ser inservible, pero había un ser mas defectuoso que el. El francés que acaba de conocer. Si, el que escucho discutir con los del personal de mudanza cuando estos no trataban bien sus antigüedades. Ahora no se siente tan mal. ¿Quién es ese francés? Simplemente es el tío del chico de ojos añiles que le ha robado su atención. Ese chico. Admite, aunque sabe que es erróneo, que le encanta ver en cada atardecer como su cuerpo completo es bañado en el esplendor de los rayos dorados de sol y como estos se funden para dar su último bostezo de vida antes de rendirse completa y serenamente a la noche. Sonó poético. Debe escribirlo.

Que se quede en solo eso; un simple pedazo de papel. Nada más en eso, y en sus pensamientos.

¿Tiene otra cosa que hacer? En realidad no. El británico término de preparar su té para luego salir afuera, tomar el periódico y sentarse nuevamente en la pequeña mesa de patio. Algo cambio. Hay más tráfico, pero nada interesante.

Tomo dos segundos ligeros para pensar, luego coloco su taza de té a un lado para tomar una pluma y papel, comenzando a escribir. Ojos verdes perdiéndose completamente en el flujo de tinta que marcaba en el blanco de la hoja. Tinta azul. Azul como sus ojos. Azul, que para él es nada más y nada menos que el nuevo color del pecado.

—…nada mal…— Arthur no se considera un mal escritor, sino un escritor frustrado. Solo le falta un poco de inspiración nada más. Hoy vio su artículo en el periódico, muy interesante. Recibió críticas y también comentarios que lo defendían de esas críticas. Siente un poco de satisfacción al verlos discutir con algo que es imaginario, que no existe. El solo lo creo. Se llama ficción, es muy bueno para eso. Lo mejor es que nadie sabe que es el. No usa su nombre. Lo cambia constantemente.

— ¡No sabes hacerlo bien! ¡Así no se juega football! — Arthur disimuladamente volteo su mirada a un lado y lo vio. Estaba molesto por razones ajenas al británico. Tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. De nuevo sin camisa, dejando que los demás vieran como lentamente pasaba de ser niño a ser adolescente. ¿Qué este sin su camisa? Arthur no lo juzga, aunque era temprano en la mañana hacía calor… ¿o era él?

¿Si lo tuviera junto a él? Tomaría a ese bastardo por esa cabellera rubia, lo lanzaría a su cama y pobre de él, por qué no se salvaría de ninguna de las obscenidades que Arthur le haría para hacerlo respetar aunque este gritara su nombre mil veces por perdón, pero él es muy joven, jamás lo entendería. El sí lo entiende, aunque sabe lo repugnante y desagradable que suena ese pensamiento.

* * *

><p><em>…siempre fui algo egoísta en compartir lo que en verdad he sentido. Siempre, desde que tengo uso de mi razón, he fingido mis sentimientos, todos. He fingido llorar, gritar, sufrir y reír. Lo que sentía hacia él, en secreto, eran un dulce y embriagador veneno que me reclamaba suyo y lentamente se iba adueñando de mí ser con solo pensar en él… ¿Cómo lo llame?<em>

* * *

><p>Era mediodía, Arthur se preparo nuevamente el té, esta vez aumentando la cantidad de miel en la taza. Muy dulce, pero no importo. Siguió escribiendo, pero algo faltaba, algo importante, no sabía qué. Frustrado, y además viendo como el cesto de basura se desbordaba de papeles, en rabia sacudió su corta cabellera. En un movimiento casi instantáneo se encontró en el suelo confundido. Había recibido un golpe, una risa burlona daba prueba de eso. Bastardo.<p>

—…m-mi he-hermano l-l-lo si-siente m-mucho, señor…ummm— Arthur arqueo la ceja cuando escucho una voz algo angelical, completamente serena y tímida. Se levanto del suelo, sacudió el polvo de sus pantalones y miro. Si el chico no tuviera la misma cara que el desordenado que seguía con su risa, ni lo hubiera notado.

—El anciano es muy viejo para ver el balón venir, por eso recibió el golpe — sonrió el chico, pasando su dedo sobre su nariz, mirando detenidamente la expresión de cólera que tenía el británico escrita en toda su cara. Al parecer le causaba más risa.

— ¡No soy un anciano mocoso infeliz! — grito el británico, logrando sacar otra enorme sonrisa de parte del joven. ¿Era su sangre la que hervía? No, no era eso, lo que hervía eran sus mejillas.

—Yo tampoco soy un mocoso, tengo quince— dijo el chico con tanto orgullo que Arthur creyó que tenia al frente a un superhéroe, pero solo lo creyó por unos cuantos segundos, el chico tiene el porte, pero no lo suficiente. Es un ignorante.

— ¡No me importa! Se me olvida algo…para ustedes soy Arthur Kirkland, no anciano o viejo. Algo mas, hazme el favor de sacar a tu maldito perro de mi jardín, esas flores valen grandes cantidades— comento Arthur, su ira algo sosegada. Volvió a levantar la silla para sentarse, lentamente volviendo al ritmo de su trabajo. Tomo un sorbo de su té, pero sus ojos estaban bien atentos al chico. El rubio tomo al perro por su oreja y lo removió del jardín.

—…Arthur…— dijo el chico de forma burlona, dándole más énfasis a la letra 'r'. Luego tomo al otro chico por su camisa para luego marcharse. Insolente mocoso.

Si, tomaría a ese bastardo aunque tizne su alma del más puro negro. Lo haría respetar aunque este gritara su nombre mil veces. Aunque le pidiera que se detuviera. Nunca se detendría si lo tuviera entre sus brazos.

* * *

><p><em>…muchos nombres utilicé para identificarlo, pero ninguno de los que había seleccionado eran el atuendo perfecto para él. Los nombres no iban de acuerdo a su personalidad. Al final, después de mi busca personal, vine con un término. ¿Cuál fue? Fácil, el es<em> **Lithium**_…_

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por haber leído. Muchas gracias. Cualquier comentario, crítica o consejo es bienvenido. Espero que les haya gustado y complacido.<em>

_Que tengan un precioso día_

**Review**


	3. Cuando el Odio se Llama Amor

_De nuevo debo agradecerles a todos el hermoso apoyo que me han dado. También debo decirles que poco a poco se irá aclarando algunas confusiones que algunos tienen sobre ciertas cosas, al igual que la historia. Gracias. La historia se irá desarrollando según pasen los capítulos._

**Hetalia no me pertenece, ni lo hará en un futuro.**

_Itálico, lo que escribe Arthur._

**Advertencia: Amor entre un hombre de mayor edad y un chico menor.**

* * *

><p><strong>If you only knew<strong>  
><strong>I'm hanging by a thread<strong>  
><strong>The web I spin for you<strong>  
><strong>If you only knew<strong>  
><strong>I'd sacrifice my beating<strong>  
><strong>Heart before I'd lose you<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Cuando el Odio se Llama Amor y Pido Perdón~<strong>

* * *

><p>Era lunes, y algo extraño le sucedió a Arthur. Se había levantado más temprano de lo que suele ser su hora normal. Lentamente se levanto y lo primero que hizo fue mirar por la ventana de su habitación y suspirar. Dos semanas. Dos largas semanas habían pasado desde que él llego a su vida, o mejor dicho, a su vecindad. Muchas cosas habían pasado durante esas dos exorbitantes semanas. Sabía su nombre. Se llamaba Alfred F. Jones, pero algo más extraño paso, su escritura era más fluida. Su vida tenía una razón, tenía una inspiración. Simplemente tenía que ser él.<p>

* * *

><p><em>…Quizás se preguntes porque lo llame así. Era muy fácil sacar lo que significaba esa palabra. Sabía que para muchos, como para ti, era simplemente un mineral, un pedazo de la naturaleza, para mi persona no lo era…<em>

* * *

><p>Aprovechando el tiempo extra que había recibido salió a su jardín a regar sus plantas. Los capullos de ciertas flores estaban a punto de abrir sus delicados pétalos por primera vez a la luz. Sonrió. Se sentía orgulloso de eso.<p>

— ¡Hola Arthur! — El británico levanto su mirada hacia la cerca y era el sonriendo. Arthur lo observo. Tenía una camisa roja y noto algo nuevo en el. Llevaba lentes.

—Se dice buenos días Alfred— comentó serenamente el británico comenzando a regar sus plantas. Arthur rio ligeramente al escuchar el sonido de protesta del chico. Eso era algo que el británico había notado de Alfred. No le gusta que lo reprendan, y mucho menos que le digan que cometió una equivocación.

— ¿Cómo se llaman esas rosas? — pregunto el chico en tono curioso. Arthur volvió a levantar su mirada, algo confundido por la pregunta, luego miro hacia la dirección que el chico tenía señalada. Estaba señalando unas rosas de color rosado, pero un rosa intenso. Intenso, justo lo que esta sintiendo ahora. Arthur no sabía que decir. No sabe nada de rosas, solo conoce sobre **Tudor Rose**, y es por ser el símbolo de Inglaterra. Nada más.

—Para ser honesto, no tengo la menor idea. Solo las tengo de adorno, pero toma una— Arthur con mucho cuidado tomo una cuchilla que estaba a su lado y con delicadeza corto la flor, entregándosela al joven. Se levanto del suelo y lo miro detenidamente. El chico movió su cabeza de lado a lado y luego sonrió. Involuntariamente Arthur devolvió la sonrisa.

—**Peter Maylee**— dijo el chico con emoción. Arthur sintió su corazón derretirse, pero aunque hecho laguna seguía latiendo con esmero. El británico mantuvo silencio y cerró los ojos.

Había nacido muy temprano y Alfred muy tarde. No era justo.

— ¿Cómo sabes? — pregunto el británico abriendo sus ojos. Alfred arqueo la ceja ante el súbito cambio de personalidad del británico, pero el hombre solo bajo su mirada y siguió con sus plantas.

—Tío Francis me dijo…Tengo que irme para comenzar las clases, gracias por la rosa— Con la misma manera silenciosa con la que apareció, Alfred desaprecio dejando a Arthur pensativo. Pensó en algunas cosas que nunca pensó que en un futuro estuvieran en su mente. Pensó que si de verdad hay un Dios, que no sea cruel con él. Porque Arthur se sentía débil, era débil, estaba débil.

Tenía que admitirlo, tenía que ser fuerte. Ahora entendía, ahora todo es claro como el agua cristalina que emana de los más profundos manantiales. No es odio ni tampoco una obsesión enfermiza, no era eso para nada. Era un sentimiento. Su corazón le gritaba a coro. Es amor. Estaba enamorado…era Alfred.

* * *

><p><em>…aparte de eso, es una medicina…eso es lo que era él. Cada vez que pasaba el tiempo no podía seguir sin esa medicina. Era horrible, todavía sigo pensando que fue una experiencia aterradora, pero por más sucio que me sentía, me fue imposible sacarme todo de mi cabeza. ¿Qué hice? …<em>

* * *

><p>Ya eran más de las tres, Arthur estaba sentado en la mesa con sus papeles y pluma en mano. Algunas páginas del periódico, especialmente las que tenían sus artículos, estaban junto a su taza de té, mientras comenzaba a escribir unas cuantas palabras. Se detuvo en una línea, volteo hacia la calles y sonrió. ¿Necesitaba que ese chico llegara para que su vida tuviera sentido? Regresando al día que llego él, Arthur se sentía miserable, ahora, mejor que nunca. A veces no entendía porque el destino era cruel con él, pero también sabía que nada se podía hacer al respecto. Nada.<p>

—…el destino si tiene sus maneras…— susurro para luego volver a su escritura.

— ¡Hola Arthur! — El británico levanto su mirada, era él. Estaba balanceando en un solo hombro su mochila mientras pasaba por al frente. Arthur solo sonrió y volteo su mirada a su escrito. Tan inocente y el pensando en amarlo.

—…se dice buenas tardes…— murmuro, pero estaba seguro que Alfred no lo escucho, ya se había ido. Arthur levanto la mirada y vio que cruzo la calle persiguiendo el perro blanco. Le dio risa. El perro al parecer tenía más fuerza que el. Había otro chico rubio con él, pero Arthur no recuerda muy bien quién es. Lo había visto más de dos veces, de eso está seguro, pero fuera de ese detalle, nada mas sabe sobre él.

Alfred se detuvo, grito y cruzo la calle nuevamente. Algo hiperactivo. Miro hacia donde estaba el británico y levanto su mano para saludar. Arthur volteo su mirada a la izquierda, hacia su jardín, pensó en algo y comenzó a escribir.

— ¡Arthur! — el británico levanto su mirada y arqueo la ceja. Alfred estaba frente a él con una sonrisa, la cual Arthur catalogo hermosa, pintada en su cara, que aunque ya adolescente, angelical.

—Dime— dijo el británico bajando la mirada. Tenía que ocultar su cara.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunto el chico sentándose. Arthur pudo notar el interés y curiosidad en el tono con que había hecho la pregunta. No lo juzga. El hubiera preguntado lo mismo si fuera el, aunque más formalmente.

—Escribo— contesto serenamente mientras que vio como Alfred se inclino hacia adelante para ver.

— ¿Puedo leer? — Arthur tuvo que admitir que sobresalto un poco ante la súbita pregunta del chico, la tinta corrida por el papel daba prueba de eso, pero no demostró su asombro, solo tomo un sorbo del té.

Luego suspiro. —No entenderías, es muy complejo lo que escribo—

—Me gusta lo complicado, pero con finales felices— Arthur no pudo evitar que su corazón saltara con ese comentario escuchado. Alfred seria un **jinx**, pero él le ha traído solo inspiración. Lo llamaría **jinx**, pero él no es tan oscuro para ser eso. El no puede llamarlo así cuando el sol apenas puede luchar con lo brillante que es.

—…parte de mi trabajo sale en el periódico…— murmuro en un tono bajo, aunque también puede ser identificado como tímido, pero Arthur no es honesto, así que fue un simple murmuro. Alfred sonrió y él lo vio. Veía cada movimiento que hacía. Estaba débil. No tenía fuerzas.

Si hubiera tenido más edad, y él un poco menos. Sería más fácil. Se olvidaría del mundo y que más personas caminan en el.

—…me tengo que ir…— dijo tranquilamente, y Arthur cuando levanto su mirada ya el chico había salido. Arthur solo se quedo mirando y pensando.

La noche cayó y no era nada inusual que llovieran en Londres. Sabiendo que es primavera es algo normal los cambios súbitos de estado del tiempo. Se sentó junto a la ventana con otra taza de té, estaba pensando seriamente bajar la cantidad, pero no hacía nada al respecto. Miraba como las gotas chocaban contra el cristal. Luchaban por el dominio, algo que es extraño para Arthur, siempre caen en el mismo lugar. Siempre mueren en la tierra.

— ¿Cuál será tu historia Alfred? — pregunto para luego tomar un sorbo de té. Sonrió, y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. ¿Quién se conmovería de él si alguien sabe que ama a un menor? Seguramente nadie, lo juzgarían, lo rechazarían como algunos hacen. El sabe que es débil, aunque no lo admita. No podría aguantarlo. ¿Si Alfred lo sabe o su tío? Seguramente se irían. No, el no podría vivir con eso. No pueden pensar de esa manera sobre él.

El aun no ha entendido porque siente eso. El amo a una chica, y esta lo dejo porque él era muy anticuado, según ella. Se enamoro de la bibliotecaria, pero esta estaba más pendiente de un holandés y luego de un español para darse cuenta que el estaba ahí. Puso sus ojos en una hermosa suiza, pero estaba muy cansado para seguir luchado, ella solo se fue y no volvió. No sabe por qué, y si alguien se entera tampoco sabe que hará.

—…perdón…— susurro entre dientes, puso la taza a un lado y tomo su computador. Había terminado de escribir el artículo de mañana. ¿Qué escribió? El no se percato.

* * *

><p><em>…supe que la decisión que escogí no fue la mejor, pero… ¿Quién era yo para juzgarme? Absolutamente nadie. Solo soy un simple peregrino de la vida, y como peregrino tome una decisión. Amarlo, aunque estaba en contra del mundo entero y de él…<em>

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer, se los agradezco una vez más. No pensé llegar lejos y es por su constante apoyo.<em>

*** Jinx: Persona que se cree que trae mala suerte a todos aquellos que estén a su lado.**

**Review**_,_ _y que tenga un bonito día._


	4. Tu Rendición

_De nuevo debo agradecerles a todos por el hermoso apoyo que me han dado y por los reviews; alertas y favoritos. También les pido que me perdonen por la tardanza, espero que sigan leyendo pese a ese pequeño inconveniente. Bueno, ahora pueden leer. Perdonen errores presentes en la historia, no acostumbro escribir en español._

**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

_Itálico lo que escribe Arthur_

**Advertencia: Amor entre un hombre mayor y un chico menor de edad.**

* * *

><p><strong>I become your shadow, I'd love but don't know how to<strong>  
><strong>I'm always lost for words<strong>  
><strong>You look like a thousand suns, I wanna be<strong>  
><strong>The only one left when your day is done<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Tu Rendición~<strong>

* * *

><p>El verano había comenzado junto a las últimas semanas de clases. Arthur en silencio daba gracias a esto; podía ver a Alfred más seguido. El chico venia muy a menudo a su casa, aunque solo era en el jardín. Arthur también había tenido cortas interacciones con su tío y obtuvo una opinión. ¿Cómo dos chicos tan inocentes como Alfred y Matthew pueden tener un tío tan descarado como ese?<p>

Matthew es el gemelo de Alfred, el mismo se lo dijo en unas de sus muchas conversaciones.

—Puede dejarlo ahí, gracias— dijo a un chico que traía un empaque a su nombre.

Era temprano en la mañana. Alfred ya había pasado por frente de su casa para ir a su colegio junto a su hermano. Había notado que Alfred había crecido un poco, pero quizás solo es lo mucho que desea que sea mayor de edad. Un deseo que se cumple lentamente con el pasar el tiempo. Pronto, en solo un mes más, Alfred tendrá 16. Aun el británico no puede creer que el haya llegado a esa situación extrema de saber todo sobre ese chico que ama y adora con toda su alma, aunque a veces le cause dolores de cabeza.

* * *

><p><em>…Decidí amarlo, pero sabía que si él, de alguna manera, sabia sobre lo que sentía…seguramente me odiaría, y de verdad no quería eso. No lo iba a soportar. Era débil, nadie, ni yo, me podían culpar de hacerlo y sentirme así…<em>

* * *

><p>Arthur se paso toda la tarde escribiendo artículos, no solo los publicaba en el periódico, sino también en una revista que ni el mismo se acuerda del nombre, pero no importa, si dinero obtiene, puede pasar desapercibido. Estaba más fluida su escritura y ahora no solo escribía de miseria y desamor, abarcaba más temas. El sabe que la razón de esto es simplemente él. Aquel que se llama Alfred F. Jones y es su vecino.<p>

Nunca pensó amar a alguien de esa manera. Tan fuerte que irónicamente lo debilita. No está nada mal amar a alguien, y no es que, para él, está mal amar a alguien tan joven, el problema es que Alfred vive su juventud a plenitud. Es un chico muy consentido por su tío, muy mimado y querido también, tiene mucha energía, y sabe cómo usarla a su favor. Cree que es un héroe, y que todo tiene solución pese a lo complicado que sea. Si, vive a plenitud su juventud. ¿Quién es Arthur para quitarle ese derecho? Absolutamente nadie.

— ¡Arthur! — grito el chico en su oído haciendo que el británico sobresaltara. Quería decirle un par de cosas, pero decidió tragárselas. Estaba muy distraído por su trabajo y lo había tomado por sorpresa.

— ¿Alfred? — pregunto mientras el chico se sentaba frente a él. Arthur se dio cuenta que tomo par de golosinas que estaba en la mesa junto al té. El británico sin perder tiempo le dio una taza de té al chico sobrecargado con miel para que la comida no saliera tan mala. Por alguna razón nadie las quería o decían que tenían mal sabor. Alfred pensó dos veces, pero luego acepto la taza.

Un nota mental para Arthur, no usar leche baja en grasa, afecta el sabor drásticamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Alfred? — pregunto serenamente el británico mientras lentamente resumía su postura y comenzaba a escribir. Alfred solo arqueo la ceja y sonrió para luego llenarse la boca de golosinas. Arthur que reírse secretamente de eso.

—Estoy solo, tío Francis fue a la librería a comprar unos libros con Matthew y no quise ir, ahora estoy aburrido— contesto el chico tranquilo mientras seguía con su comida.

Otra cosa que Arthur había notado era que Alfred le encanta, no, le fascina ser demasiado abierto y también le encanta defender a los más débiles que él, aunque esto para mucho signifique que es un metiche por meter su nariz en asuntos ajenos a los de él.

—Ya veo Alfred…— murmuro Arthur mientras terminaba las últimas líneas para tomar otro papel. Podía notar la presencia de unos ojos azules intrusos mirando todo lo que hacía.

—No eres muy bueno en conversaciones— dijo Alfred haciendo que Arthur levantara la mirada hacia el mirando algo confundido. El comentario lo tomo por sorpresa, no esperaba eso, menos de Alfred. Se molesto un poco.

—Al parecer Alfred, tampoco eres muy bueno en eso que digamos. Puedes irte llego Francis— señaló el británico con la pluma, Alfred volteo su mirada hacia la otra casa y si, su tío había llegado. Alfred rápidamente se levanto del asiento y se marcho.

—Se dice gracias…— murmuro el británico mientras colocaba la pluma entre sus dientes. Si hubiera sido otro, le pediría a Alfred que se quedara un poco mas junto a él. Disfruta su presencia, le encanta tenerlo de frente y a solo centímetros de distancia, pero como él es solo él y nadie más, no lo hizo, al revés, pidió con toda calma que se marchara. Es mejor así.

* * *

><p><em>…No solo me sentí débil, sino tonto y sin inteligencia. Pese a que tenia la fuente de inspiración cerca, me percataba que estaba cometiendo errores más seguidos. Para mí fue algo fuera de lo normal. He cometido errores. En mi adolescencia fui rebelde, no obedecía a mis padres y me escapaba de mi casa y otras cosas más que ni al caso viene mencionarlas, pero pensé que por haber madurado no los iba a cometer más. Me había equivocado. Había cometido un error y fue demasiado tarde, no pude hacer nada…<em>

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente Arthur se levanto muy preocupado por haber recordado algo importante. Nervioso empezó a buscar en todos sus escritos, lanzando libros y papeles por todo el piso de su habitación hasta que encontró una revista, la que aun no sabe el nombre, y comenzó a buscar entre las páginas hasta que encontró lo que lo tenía preocupado. Este descubrimiento lo preocupo más e hizo que perdiera todo lo que se llama serenidad.<p>

Era una corta historia sobre un chico rubio que se había mudado hace meses de Estados Unidos con su tío y hermano gemelo a Inglaterra. Que vivía cerca a un escritor frustrado, y como este se había enamorado de él, y que habían tenido una corta conversación sobre rosas.

¿El nombre del autor?

…

…

…

...

**Peter Maylee**

¡Oh Dios!

¡Maldito error!

* * *

><p><em>…Errores, errores…la vida está llena de esos…el mío solo fue por la estupidez e inmadurez que tenia y sufría. Sabía como controlarlas, pero nada valía cuando ya estaba cometido, solo tuve que dejarlo correr…<em>

* * *

><p>Sábado y Arthur estaba arrodillado en su jardín cuando una sombra cubrió su vista, levanto la mirada; Alfred. Arthur sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta que le impedía tanto tragar como pronunciar palabras. Solo se dedico a mirarlo fijamente a la cara.<p>

—…escribes muy bien…—murmuro el chico. Arthur solo bajo la mirada y siguió con sus plantas como si nada hubiera pasado. Solo se detuvo unos cortos segundos.

—…muy desconsiderado de tu parte Alfred…— murmuro Arthur escuchando el ruido de enfado del chico.

—…habla el que quiso acostarse con un menor…— contesto Alfred de una forma la cual Arthur sin perder tiempo supo que fue de tono burlón. El británico se levanto del suelo, sacudió el polvo de sus manos y pantalones para luego mirar en dirección al chico. Alfred solo arqueo las cejas.

—Mejor lárgate y no vuelvas— dijo finalmente. Alfred no dudo ni dos veces en dar la vuelta e irse, Arthur lo miro a la misma vez que sintió un hueco en su corazón y como este aumentaba los latidos con cada paso que daba el chico.

Tan cerca, pero a la misma vez tan lejos.

Luego Alfred se detuvo y volteo a mirar al británico y su cara llena de confusión.

— ¿Aun me quieres? — pregunto el chico. Arthur solo sintió su corazón saltar a su garganta y bajar de un solo golpe a su lugar.

Lo llamaría** jinx**, pero sabe que no puede. Es solo **Lithium**.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Perdonen, de nuevo, la tardanza, procurare no tardar mucho en el próximo.<em>

_Gracias por leer._

_Que tengan un bonito día_

_No olviden…_** Review**


	5. Dulce Redención

_Gracias por todo, los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Su apoyo me ha llevado lejos, de verdad, gracias. Espero que este capítulo les complazca. Bueno, a leer. Perdonen los errores presentes, no acostumbre a escribir en español._

**Hetalia no me pertenece**

_Itálico, lo que escribe Arthur_

**Advertencia: Amor entre un hombre mayor y un chico menor de edad; algunas expresiones eróticas y mención de alcoholismo. Se me olvido mencionar desde el principio de la historia el OCC… perdonen eso.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mess up my bed with me<strong>  
><strong>Kick off the covers I'm waiting<strong>  
><strong>Every word you say I think<strong>  
><strong>I should write down<strong>  
><strong>Don't want to forget, come daylight<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Dulce Redención~<strong>

* * *

><p>Era algo doloroso. No tenia las fuerzas para aguantarlo. Arthur siempre ha sido débil, demasiado para admitir su debilidad. Fueron como horas, no, fueron días y semanas que lo veía de lejos; de forma disimulada. No podía evitar sentirse caído, tan inferior a todo el mundo que lo rodeaba. Nunca quiso, y ni planeo en algún momento, que Alfred lo supiera. Con solo vivir en esa fantasía lo llenaba. Hacía que sus oídos escucharan los latidos de su corazón.<p>

Tan melancólica es ahora… la vida sin él.

—…fue tu ignorancia…admítelo cobarde…Arthur crece, madura…— repetía una y otra vez a la botella del alcohol que tenía entre sus manos como si esta le fuera a responder. Aunque en una de sus varias alucinaciones al parecer, para él, le contestaba.

Esta mañana se había levantado después de su lucha con el insomnio que lo apresaba; cansado. En silencio se dio un baño, se vistió y bajo a la cocina. Luego sigilosamente, como si fuera ajeno a su propia casa, se sentó en la mesa, cruzo sus brazos sobre ella, y miro a su alrededor, no quería té, quería otra cosa. Cobarde.

Rápido, y sin perder ni un solo segundo, se levanto y fue directo a su pequeña biblioteca. Ahí, en un rincón de esa habitación había un compartimiento donde estaban varios licores que tenia de lujo, solo para adorno. En tenerlos de adorno fue lo último que cruzo por su mente deteriorada en ese momento.

— ¡Estúpido y mediocre americano! ¡No entiendes nada! Solo crees que el mundo gira a tu alrededor. ¡Engreído! ¿Qué de las demás personas? ¿No tienen sentimientos?— gritó. Había bebido todo el día y ya era casi más de las tres de la tarde. Alfred ya había pasado, y ni volteo a mirar, solo sonrió.

**Jinx**.

No solo él recibió esos insultos, el joven italiano que reparte el periódico todas las mañanas también los recibió, y el pobre salió corriendo despavorido, entregando el periódico más tarde de lo normal. Francis, el tío de Alfred, y un maldito francés que se cree que tiene estilo, pero realmente apesta, según Arthur, también recibió una parte de esos insultos cuando regresaba de firmar los últimos papeles en la embajada. Este solo arqueo la ceja en confusión y siguió junto a Matthew.

* * *

><p><em>…Un maldito error había traído mi mundo abajo. ¿Qué mundo? Buena pregunta, porque yo nunca he tenido un mundo. Era un maldito mundo lleno de fantasías y felicidad que yo había creado en mi mente. Todo era armonía, todo tenía balance, y todo estaba ahí porque TENÍA que estar ahí. Simplemente tenía que ser así…<em>

* * *

><p>Ya junio se había ido, y julio había llegado. Todos los estudiantes estaban de vacaciones. El británico solo ignoro ese detalle, decidió que seguir con su botella y alucinaciones era mejor que tratar de enmendar sus errores. Malditos errores. Para luego, no se van a ir de su lugar. Son persistentes.<p>

—…idiota…— murmuro el británico entre dientes mientras veía a Alfred al otro lado de la calle con su tío que le estaba regalando un libro. ¿Qué fecha era? Cuatro de julio. Alfred ya tiene 16 años.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Arthur se enterraba más y más en su tortura. Decidió no escribir más por el momento, no podía. Solo salían insultos y mediocridades, nada más productivo. Se recostó en su silla y tomo el último rastro de licor que quedaba en la botella. Quien lo viera, destrozado de ese modo tan decaído, de seguro diría que está sufriendo por el amor de una mujer, parece tan necesitado, pero no es así. Como diría el británico, sufre por un infeliz mocoso.

* * *

><p><em>…No sabía que pasaba por la mente de él. Quería saberlo a como dé lugar. No estaba asustado, ni conmovido por lo que veía a su alrededor. ¡Era un maldito egoísta! En ese momento crítico de mi miserable vida, lo necesitaba más que nunca, más que ninguna otra persona. A mi lado, a solo centímetros de distancia. Necesitaba ver sus ojos azules intrusos en cada línea que escribía. Necesitaba que mis ojos verdes sigilosamente se posaran en su piel blanca, quería oír su voz, ver su risa, absolutamente todo. No podía respirar, estaba intoxicado, todos los sentimientos sombríos estaban sobre mí...<em>

* * *

><p>Dos días más pasaron, Arthur se levantaba nuevamente para añadir a su lista otro día miserable. Miro al piso y vio las botellas, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía decidió no seguir más. Algo le decía que las dejara. Se dio un baño de agua fría, luego bajo a su cocina para preparase una taza de té. Otra vez esa rutina.<p>

Mientras veía como el agua comenzaba a hervir tocaron a su puerta. Murmurando algunas palabras, que no hace sentido repetirlas, se dirigió a la puerta principal. Era algo extraño, nadie lo visita o lo busca. Solo son los mensajeros o el chico del periódico. Al abrir la puerta ni siquiera el blanco del papel se igualaba a su cara.

…

…

…

…

…

…

— ¡Francis! — dijo casi sin sonido. El francés solo le sonrió. El británico bajo la tensión que tenía. Si Alfred le conto sobre lo sucedido no estuviera tan feliz y menos tendría una sonrisa posada en sus labios. Nada de qué preocuparse.

—Se que no hemos hablado, menos hemos comentado de los insultos que me dijo sin sentido; _mon cher_, necesito un favor de usted…lamentablemente— dijo con puro estilo, cada palabra haciendo armonía con la otra sin ningún esfuerzo. Arthur no admitirá que se sintió pésimo al oírlo. Solo quería golpearlo y callarle la boca delicada que tiene.

— ¿Un favor? — pregunto el británico confundido. El no le debía, ni quería deberle nada a ese francés. Algo toco a su mente. Lo había insultado anteriormente, así que tenía que ser servicial aunque lo odie. ¿Qué hombre da la espalda a un perdón?

—_Mon petite Matheiu_ está enfermo, necesito llevarlo al hospital. Alfred no quiere venir conmigo, quiere quedarse solo. ¿Podría usted, _monsieur _Kirkland, solo estar pendiente de él mientras vengo? — pidió el francés. Arthur primero miro por encima del hombro del hombre y miro hacia el auto. El gemelo de Alfred estaba dormido en el asiento de pasajero. El británico no podía ser tan miserable de decir lo contrario.

—…si…— murmuro. Francis solo miro confundido, pero después se fue.

Arthur luego cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina donde el agua del té ya estaba. Con cuidado la derramo en la taza para luego colocar la bolsa de té. Soplo antes de tomar el primer sorbo y se recostó en el umbral de la puerta, pensando.

Estar pendiente de Alfred…no puede hacerlo aunque lo dijo. ¿Qué ese francés lo quiere llevar al borde del delirio?

Dos horas pasaron y no paraba de moverse. Paseo por toda su casa, bajo y rego las plantas del jardín, sin mirar hacia los lados, por supuesto. Subió nuevamente a su casa, contesto el teléfono; era Francis diciendo que se tiene que quedar toda la noche en el hospital junto a Matthew, que haga el favor de comunicárselo a Alfred. ¿Qué es necio ese francés? ¿Qué no tiene teléfono en su casa? ¿Por qué no llamo él mismo a su sobrino engreído?

Tres de la tarde y el británico decidió que tenía que cumplir su deber, aunque sabe como lo va a recibir. Lentamente salió de su casa, inseguro de todo, y fue hasta la casa de Alfred. Toco a la puerta, una, dos…tres veces y nada. No pudo evitar molestarse. Arthur siempre se molesta de nada, del mas mínimo suceso que ocurra, y que no lo complazca, el siempre tiene que explotar. Es natural, es simplemente su personalidad.

* * *

><p><em>…Después de aquí…no se que mas escribí, porque lo perdí todo. Sufría de alucinaciones, delirios constantes y, por supuesto, un eufórico frenesí de sentimiento que no podía entender. ¿Qué hizo él? No sabía cómo explicarlo…<em>

* * *

><p>Cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse sus oídos captaron el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Arthur volteo y unos ojos azules, muy atentos, chocaron con unos verdes llenos de algo que solo podía ser llamado perdón, pero seguramente Arthur no lo dirá, ni lo pedirá. El es muy orgulloso para eso.<p>

Arthur aclaro su garganta. —Francis se quedara toda la noche con Matthew en el hospital…solo vine a decírtelo, no te metas en problemas—

—Estoy curioso— dijo felizmente el americano y Arthur solo arqueo la ceja en confusión. El británico solo se quedo parado mirando al joven que, noto ahora, tenía un libro en la mano izquierda y al parecer había una página marcada. Arthur siempre ha sido un buen observador.

—Estas curioso po-

—Curioso de saber cómo besas mis labios y como tus ojos siguen la luz de la luna sobre mis hombros, o del sol…no sé exactamente. Curioso de saber cómo me asfixias o me arruinas y no sé que mas decir porque estoy curioso de sentir sus dedos posados como intrusos sobre mi cintura y… ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué delito has cometido? ¡Yo soy inocente y usted me hace pensar en eso!— recito el joven.

Arthur no sabe exactamente que escucho porque al primer instante que Alfred separo los labios y comenzó a recitar esas palabras se había perdido por completo. Lo único que se pudo llegar a escuchar fue el cerrar de la puerta, unas manos posarse en los hombros del chico y como este chocaba contra la pared. Luego de un beso, unos brazos levantados, una camisa por el suelo, unas manos sobre el cuerpo del chico, lentamente de forma apasionada, acariciaban cada rincón mientras que de la garganta del joven salían unos gemidos casi etéreos. Algo fuera de este mundo.

No había marcha atrás, el sol ya casi dormido, único testigo de los dos. Un beso más para dejar unos labios inocentes abandonados. Labios húmedos se posaron en el cuello mientras seguían bajando por toda su piel blanca, sus manos, una mas abajo de su cintura, mientas la otra se encargaba de quitar la única ropa que le quedaba.

Nadie dijo que era fácil. El amor duele.

Un llanto ahogado para luego ser uno de placer mientras lo seguía tocando.

...

...

...

...

...

—Repite mi nombre— y lo que escucharon los oídos del británico fue algo más dulce que una elaborada plegaria.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, como ven, el primer encuentro. Espero que les haya complacido, se que sí, pero ahora nos vemos no sin antes decir algo importante. Luego de este capítulo estoy pensando, seriamente, cambiar se 'T' a 'M' por el contenido, ya saben cuál. Espero obtener respuestas por eso.<em>

**Review, por favor :)**

**¡Que tengan un bonito dia!**


	6. Tu Corazón y Canto Mi Radio

_No sé como agradecerles a todos por el inmenso apoyo que han brindado a mi historia, quiero decirles que no los defraudare (espero). Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Me hacen feliz. Ahora, perdonen cualquier error presente en la historia, no acostumbro a escribir en español._

**Hetalia no me pertenece**

_Itálico, lo que escribe Arthur_

**Advertencia: Amor entre un hombre mayor y un chico menor de edad; algunas expresiones eróticas y contenido sexual, no es tan fuerte…creo, pero 'M' por si las dudas.**

* * *

><p><strong>I bruise easily<strong>  
><strong>So be gentle when you handle me<strong>  
><strong>Theres a mark you leave<strong>  
><strong>Like a love heart carved on a tree<strong>  
><strong>I bruise easily<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tu Corazón y Canto; Mi Radio<strong>

* * *

><p>El británico aun no creía lo que acaba de suceder, pero unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo le decía que todo era verdad. No era parte de su fantasía.<p>

Su mano subió por la espalda del chico, suavemente, hasta llegar a su cabello dorado, los cuales resplandecían gracias a la luz de la luna, testigo de su amor prohibido. Lentamente unos ojos añiles dilatados se abrieron y lo miraron directamente a la cara.

Ojos verdes con azul del mar. Juntos.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esas palabras? — dijo en voz baja Arthur, tomando un respiro profundo, mientras sus labios besaban la frente del chico de una manera tan delicada que sintió como el cuerpo del joven se estremeció ligeramente.

Arthur sonrió, no podía evitar sentirse tan bien. Solo, junto a él, sin distancia alguna, solo uno. Sintiendo cada movimiento, escuchando cada sonido que emanaba del chico, viendo cada sombra, figura y matiz oculto en el frágil cuerpo del americano. Sin que nadie dijera que está mal, que es erróneo amar a un chico diez años menor que él. Además, Alfred tuvo la culpa por decir aquellas palabras.

Alfred solo escondió su cara bañada en rojo en el cuello del mayor. —No digas nada, pero…lo saque de la habitación de tío Francis—

—Creí que te lo había comprado…—murmuro el británico, Alfred solo negó con su cabeza.

Un silencio entre los dos para luego Arthur, con sumo cuidado, tomar una de las manos del chico, saboreando la sal que la suave piel de los dedos del joven tenía. Para Alfred solo era una nueva y dulce sensación más que corría por todas sus venas cada vez que sentía sus dedos salir y entrar en la boca del mayor.

— ¿Te vas a ir verdad? — pregunto el joven. Con un sonido, que a Alfred le encanto escuchar porque un leve gemido escapo de su garganta, el británico dejo los dedos del chico para mirarlo nuevamente. Otra vez esos ojos azules resplandecientes directamente fijados a su cara. Arthur estaba hipnotizado por ellos; tiene que ser brujería. No cabe otra palabra.

—Si Francis me ve, me mataría. Alfred, si fueras más joven y yo tuviera más edad, pasaría fácilmente por tu padre— añadió el mayor. Alfred solo cerró los ojos. Si Francis los ve, Alfred no dejaría que pusiera un solo dedo encima de él. El joven sonrió cuando ese pensamiento cruzó su mente. El siempre ha querido ser un héroe.

Arthur no quiso decir más, podría arruinar todo, el solo se dedico a mirar como la luz de la luna desarmaba el cuerpo del joven. ¿Qué pasara mañana? Nadie lo tiene seguro. Además, no debe pensar en eso ahora, la noche es tan serena y lo tiene tan cerca.

* * *

><p><em>…Quiero decirle que perdí todo. No recuerdo que mas escribí en las líneas porque desde el primer momento que me enrede en sus redes, todo lo que tenía planeado escribir, con toda mi honestidad, fue olvidado...solo las huellas de sus dedos, al igual que las mías, pueden verse en estas líneas…<em>

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Arthur se levanto con un poco más de ánimo. Aun el fantasma del encuentro rondaba en su cuerpo, en especial las marcas que tenía en toda su espalda, ardían, pero no importaba porque eso daba prueba de que si sucedió y no fue solo un sueño.<p>

Sueños. Esos malditos sueños que antes de tenerlo lo abarcaban cada noche, y sin remedio tenía que vivir con ellos. Ahora no.

Tomo su taza de té, más calmado de lo normal, salió afuera para recoger el periódico y sentarse a leerlo. Francis ya había regresado, Matthew parecía mejor. Alfred se levanto un poco más tarde, pero con la misma energía de siempre. Ayudo a su tío a sacar algunas cosas del auto y a regar el jardín. De vez en cuando Arthur miraba como Alfred volteaba a mirar hacia él y le regalaba la más tentadora sonrisa que el británico jamás haya visto. El británico solo sonrió para luego tomar un sorbo de su té.

— ¿Qué habría sido de mi vida si no hubieras estado aquí? —murmuro el británico para luego colocar a un lado la taza y comenzar su escritura que hace semanas que la había dejado. Esa pregunta siendo escrita con tinta roja. Que se quede ahí, plasmado en ese papel, para que el tiempo no tenga oportunidad alguna de llevárselas. Para que cuando quiera dar vuelta atrás a sus pensamientos ver que todavía están ahí.

* * *

><p><em>…Me obligan a decir algo que en realidad me está costando decirlo. No tenia, aun sigo sin tener, palabras para explicarlo. Solo me quedaba decir que fue algo más largo que el tiempo, más grande que el mundo, más alto que profundo…<em>

* * *

><p>Francis se convirtió en una de las razones por las cuales el británico tenía que buscar a Alfred con cautela, el francés al parecer era muy celoso con sus sobrinos. Arthur no lo culpa, ambos son unos amores. En especial Alfred, aunque admite que Matthew también tiene sus encantos, pero eso es otra historia.<p>

Así pasaron las horas, días, semanas y un largo mes. No encontraba oportunidad de tenerlo cerca; como aquella vez. Solo se tenía que conformar tenerlo frente a él y ver como este lo observaba cada vez que empezaba a escribir algo. De vez en cuando, solo por cortos segundos, Alfred sigilosamente como ladrón estiraba su mano para robar la de él, y sostenerla con un firme agarre. Arthur simplemente sonreía.

—Pronto comenzaras tus clases… ¿verdad? — Alfred solo asistió, comenzando a jugar con los dedos del mayor. Arthur no dijo nada, solo dejo que hiciera lo que quisiera.

—Creo que si…—contestó el joven. Luego se levanto para marcharse al oír la voz de su tío llamarlo. Arthur solo protesto en silencio cuando vio al chico marcharse. Algunas veces las personas son tan egoístas, quieren todo solamente para ellos.

Francés egoísta.

El mes de agosto se había ido, para Arthur solo pareció ayer que el mes comenzó. El tiempo es rápido, nunca espera. Alfred había comenzado sus clases, lo veía dos veces al día. Por las mañana se levantaba temprano, hacia su té, salía a su jardín y veía a Alfred pasar con su mochila siendo balanceada en su hombro derecho mientras masticaba una manzana. El chico solo le pestañaba y seguía su rumbo.

Más tarde, Arthur hacia todas las tareas de su casa, siempre lo ha hecho, incluso cuando vivía con sus padres. Nunca conoció a su madre, y su padre casi nunca estaba en el hogar. Siempre ha mirado a su hermano mayor como su figura paterna, no sabe porque, siempre lo trato pésimo, y lo sigue tratando.

Luego que terminaba todo, se daba un baño, preparaba otra taza de té para después sentarse afuera a mirar noticias en su computador y escribir. El británico, viviendo en Inglaterra, sabe que el clima en Londres es lo más impredecible de este mundo. Esa situación nunca ha cambiado. Encontrando una leve llovizna encima de la ciudad decidió que lo mejor era estar dentro de su hogar; así hizo.

—…interesante…siempre supe que era el…— murmuro mientras pasaba una página del libro que tenía en esos momentos. Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde, para ser más preciso.

No tenía mucha inspiración para escribir cuando afuera de su ventana caía un diluvio, fue por eso que escogió leer en primer lugar. La lluvia da un sentido de melancolía. Ese sentimiento no lo necesita ahora, para luego, quizás.

El reloj antiguo que tiene en el centro de la sala marco las tres de la tarde, el solo se levanto colocando el libro a un lado. Fue a su cocina y acomodo algunas cosas que había dejado tiradas después de limpiar. Pasaron cinco minutos y el británico escucho que tocaban la puerta. Sin perder tiempo fue y abrió. Era su querido Alfred todo empapado y temblando sin control.

— ¿M-me dejas pasar? Tío Francis no está y no me dejo la llave— Maldito francés. ¿Cómo se atrevió a dejar que el chico, su querido sobrino, se quedara afuera en una lluvia como esta? Arthur, por supuesto, lo dejo pasar. El británico le paso una toalla mientras sus ojos verdes se posaban y se fijaban solamente en un detalle. El detalle era…como la fibra de la ropa del chico se pegaba a la piel de este, y como lucia su cuerpo mientras el agua lo acariciaba. Simplemente no tenia expresión, no tenia palabras, se había quedado sin aliento.

— ¿Me ayudas? — pregunto el joven mientras al piso caía la toalla que le había dado el británico. Arthur solo sonrió y se acerco.

Con cuidado el británico coloco sus manos en el cuello del chico, sintiendo en una de ellas el pulso del joven, al parecer estaba aumentando. Sin perder tiempo cerro la distancia entre ambos. Los labios de Alfred estaban un poco secos, pese a lo mojado que estaba. No pudo evitar morderlos, por supuesto, con cuidado. No quería hacerle daño alguno.

Jamás lo haría.

La sensación era eufórica, simplemente un excitante frenesí, un excéntrico, pero hermoso delirio el cual le gustaba perderse.

Sentía que su cuerpo pedía más, al igual que el chico que separo los labios permitiendo la entrada de la lengua del mayor a su boca. El sabor del Alfred era dulce, era miel, era más dulce que almíbar, era simplemente algo que empalagaba, pero imposible de dejar. Era imposible no perderse en la sensación de sentir su lengua correr y saborear cada dulce centímetro de su boca, era fácil, para ambos, olvidar el mundo a su alrededor.

El mundo es pequeño, es solo de ellos, no hay más personas. No existe el tiempo, ni las barreras. No hay océano profundo, no hay montaña alta, no hay cielo imposible, nada. La luna está en la ventana, el sol en un rincón de la habitación.

—Nh…— En lo único que Alfred podía pensar era en lo deleitable que se sentía. Sintiendo como Arthur seguía con la lucha para dominar, y lo lograba, mientras una de sus manos hacia desorden todo su cabello, apretándolo de vez en cuando.

Luego, aunque no querían, tuvieron que separar sus labios para tomar aire. Arthur simplemente dejo un pequeño rastro de saliva mientras se despego de esos labios que siempre, cuando encontraban la oportunidad, le daba una sonrisa tentadora. Alfred vio como la sonrisa de Arthur cambio, en cuestión de simples segundos, de una noble a una llena de deseo y lujuria.

Sabía lo que le esperaba, y estaba dispuesto a todo. Vida, cuerpo, alma y corazón, hasta el fin.

—Alfred…no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que provocas en mí— Su cara cambio por completo junto a su sonrisa. Sentía la temperatura de su cuerpo subir. No fue simplemente por el caudaloso, hermoso y dulce beso, si no todo lo que Alfred tenía que lo hacía sentir así. Simplemente era como estaba, indefenso, sin aliento, jadeando y su cuerpo todo mojado, pidiendo más…pidiendo perderse en placer. No podía evitarlo, lo necesita otra vez y ahora.

Colocando sus manos en los hombros del chico, lentamente lo empujo hacia el sofá, con cuidado poniendo su peso encima del cuerpo frágil del joven. Alfred solo bajo su guardia, perdió todas sus defensas, aprendiendo a caer sin una red de seguridad que amortigüe su golpe. ¿Lo que sigue?

Arthur comenzó arrastrar sus dedos por todo su pecho llegando hasta el final de su camisa, enrollando sus dedos en el borde y lentamente levantándola. Alfred solo coloco sus manos encima del las del británico, un leve agarre y una ayuda para levantar su propia camisa para lanzarla al piso. Arthur se inclinó hacia el pecho de Alfred, su nariz milímetros de su piel. El joven podía sentir su aliento caliente sobre su cuerpo, y luego sintió como la lengua de Arthur comenzó acariciar su piel. El británico se deleitaba con la hermosa armonía de gemidos débiles que el americano emitía, era una sinfonía tímida, simplemente para él.

—Nhh…A-Arthur…— Arthur seguía con su delicada administración en el torso de Alfred. Arthur coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del menor, sus caderas chocando para comenzar a rozarse en un baile de lujuria y placer; al límite que no se sabía donde uno comenzaba y el otro terminaba. El británico solo seguía probando la delicada y joven piel de Alfred mientras el chico solo apretaba los colchones del sofá, sus nudillos tornándose blancos, su cabeza hacia atrás, ojos azules cerrados mientras seguía dando pequeños gemidos, entrecortados, y perdiéndose en un delirio enfermizo de placer.

Porque cada roce, cada toque, cada beso era algo nuevo.

— ¿Alfred, me dejarías probar de ti lo prohibido? — pregunto el británico mientras comenzaba lentamente a descender. Que iba a contestar Alfred cuando ya estaba perdido en el éxtasis de placer.

Lentamente las manos de Arthur cayeron al botón del pantalón, deshaciendo esa frontera, y bajando la cremallera con un poco de ferocidad. Ya no podía aguantar más. El chico se levanto, pero el británico coloco sus manos en el pecho y lo volvió a empujar, su cabeza descansando en el brazo del sofá. En esta nueva posición encontró más fácil pelear con los pantalones del americano, después de un minuto o dos, ya estaban descartados, lanzados al suelo con un ruido pesado gracias al agua de lluvia. Para Arthur, otra frontera se había desvanecido como polvo que lleva el viento. Arthur pensaba seriamente escribir toda esta escena tan erótica, llena de pasión, y que simplemente se quede guardado.

—…Arthur…— Arthur sonrió volteando a mirar su cara. Alfred regreso la mirada asistiendo con la cabeza, sintiendo como los dedos del británico acariciaban su piel como si él fuera una obra de arte; todo mientras la última frontera era superada. Alfred lo miraba, ojos azules fijados en la cara del británico, viendo el momento cuando Arthur se lamio los labios y bajo la cabeza. El joven simplemente se quedo sin aliento al sentir la sensación, caliente y húmeda. Era algo abrasador, más ardiente que el sol.

Alfred gemía aun más fuerte mientras Arthur trataba de poner más de Alfred en su boca, mientras cerrabas sus propios ojos verdes, perdiéndose en los gritos de placer del joven, el cual seguía probando más allá del límite. Mientras Alfred seguía envolviéndose en el momento, Arthur presiono sus caderas forzándolas a bajar, al parecer el chico quería que el británico lo probara completo.

—Ah…Nh…— Alfred apretó sus parpados, dejo que su cabeza se fuera hacia atrás mientras le regalaba al británico gritos de placer. Arthur solo se relajo, y después de un minuto llenándose solo de los gemidos fue capaz de tomar en su boca por completo el miembro del chico.

Los dedos de los pies del americano se enrollaron en el maravilloso placer, colocando sus manos en la cabeza del británico, sus dedos apretando el cabello para después revolcarlo. En su corta vida, por supuesto, nunca antes había experimentado una sensación tan eufórica. Se sentía tan bien, el británico era muy hábil en esto.

—Nhh…Arthur…yo…— Alfred dijo en medio de sus jadeos, sintiendo una familiar sensación venir. Arthur al escuchar esas palabras tomo un poco de velocidad, haciendo que los jadeos del americano aceleraran. De pronto Alfred dio un último gemido, más alto que todos lo demás, sintiendo un dolor algo placentero en su espalda baja mientras derramada, lo que Arthur llamo prohibido, en la boca del británico. Solo fue un aceite, una miel espesa, salada, pero después dulce, exactamente lo que el británico esperaba.

* * *

><p><em>…No hay palabras. No hay expresiones. Todas las caras me juzgaron, hasta la naturaleza, que ese día lloraba sin dar señal de detenerse. Yo, solo digo que si haber amado de esa manera es pecado, es él, el más dulce pecado que probé. ¿Qué digo ahora? No me arrepiento de nada…<em>

* * *

><p><em>Limpien los teclados regularmente después de este capítulo, se porque lo digo. Espero que el capítulo les haya complacido, se que si, algo dentro de mí lo dice. Bueno, gracias por haber venido y leído. Gracias.<em>

**Que tenga un bonito día**

**Review, por favor :)**


	7. El Amor no Mezcla con el Vino

_Perdón por el atraso, intentare no hacerlo de nuevo. Bueno, debo agradecerle nuevamente por todo lo que han dicho y por todos los reviews, alertas, y favoritos. Gracias. Bueno, cada cuento tiene su final, les quiero informar que este es el penúltimo capítulo. Perdonen los errores colados, y quiero decirles que me inspire bastante en el lemon, espero que les guste._

**Hetalia no me pertenece**

_Itálico, lo que escribe Arthur_

**Advertencia: Amor entre un hombre mayor y un chico menor de edad; contenido sexual**

* * *

><p><strong>If I could be with someone like you <strong>  
><strong>Would you, would you be strong enough for me <strong>  
><strong>And if I could stay with someone like you <strong>  
><strong>Would you, would you be strong enough for me<strong>

* * *

><p>~<strong>El Amor no Mezcla con el Vino~<strong>

* * *

><p>No parecía tener final. No quería que tuviera, pero algo dentro, muy adentro de él, le decía que se tenía que acabar. Acabar por el simple hecho de que Alfred es un chico que tiene la vida por delante, que tiene que estudiar y hacer su profesión, casarse y tener su propia familia. ¿Quién es Arthur? El maldito que le está robando esa maravillosa experiencia. Simplemente no puede quitarle eso, pero es imposible dejarlo cuando mira con esos ojos azules brillantes como el mar, que ruedan cada vez que se ríe. Es imposible cuando su voz vibra y hace que cada célula del cuerpo se estremezca.<p>

—Alfred, aquí está tu camisa— murmuró, el chico lentamente abriendo la puerta del baño y fijándose en la cara del británico. Las mejillas de Arthur se sonrojaron. De nuevo esa tentadora sonrisa en sus labios. Labios que Arthur le fascina besar sin control alguno, porque son solamente de él y nadie más.

—…no la quiero…— Alfred dijo sonriendo dejando caer la camisa al suelo. Arthur aclaro su garganta entendiendo el mensaje. Lentamente el británico coloco sus manos en las mejillas del chico y levanto su cabeza, labios comenzando a rozarse tiernamente.

Luego las manos de Alfred se posaron en los brazos del británico mientras ambos se perdían en el beso. El tiempo se detuvo junto a sus caricias, roces y besos, los cuales eran tiernos y delicados. Nada importaba ahora. Arthur se olvido de todo lo que había pensado hace unos momentos. Se olvido que Alfred es menor que él, nuevamente, se olvido de que el americano tiene una vida por delante, en fin, todo. Lo único que importaba era el momento y lo dulce que saben los labios del chico.

* * *

><p><em>…No me arrepiento de nada. Pienso que es mejor haber amado y sufrido, que vivir el resto de tu vida pensando cómo se siente amar y sufrir. Imaginar la sensación de los besos, pretender roces y caricias que al final son vacías y monótonas. Crear un mundo falso para el bienestar de solamente una persona; tu. Eso, para mí, no es vivir. Eso, para mí, no se llama vida, se llama fantasía. No me arrepiento de nada…<em>

* * *

><p>Luego de esto Arthur está seguro que hará una nota mental sobre el momento para no olvidar nada. Dibujar en un mapa los caminos y colinas, pasajes y atajos que tomo mientras viajaba por el cuerpo del joven para en un futuro no perderse en él cuando emprendiera el viaje nuevamente, aunque no le importaba. Se perdería de todos modos. Encontrar un camino nuevo es una aventura y cada gemido es una exaltación del corazón gritando que está cerca dentro de esa nueva ruta.<p>

— Arthur…— Alfred fijó su mirada al británico, mirando como este, con una sonrisa, deslizaba sus manos hasta el último botón de su camisa y poco a poco se deshacía de ella. Lentamente lo demás siguió el mismo rumbo, uniéndose a la ya descartadas ropa del chico.

— ¿Me dejas ser un poco más? —el británico le preguntó, volviendo a subir en el sofá y acomodándose entre las piernas del otro. Alfred fácilmente asistió. Algo dentro de él le pedía experimentar cada gota del néctar llamado amor, o en este caso, para ambos es lujuria y pasión. Pasión que quema, que abrasa, que enciende e inflama cada espacio de su ser.

— Nnn…— respondió Alfred mientras sentía rozar el cuerpo del británico con el de él. De una manera que lo estaba matando lentamente de pasión. Un ímpetu puro. Arthur lo acompaño cuando un leve gemido escapo de sus labios.

Alfred lentamente cero sus ojos, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás un poco mientras sentía como una mano viajaba por su entrepierna. El chico solo pensaba en lo bien que se sentía estar en los brazos del británico, fundiéndose en uno, y como los roces se sentían hasta en los huesos.

Era como estar en la cima de un beso a punto de dar el salto suicida.

El tren de pensamientos del americano se descarrilo cuando sintió como uno de los dedos del británico lentamente entraba en su cuerpo. Gimió un poco ante la nueva sensación. Fue un poco doloroso, tenía que admitirlo, pero era la forma en que se movía alrededor y acariciaba su interior lo que realmente causaba su reacción.

—Ahh…Ar-Arthur— jadeó el joven en una petición casi ahogada, su cerebro muy atrapado en las redes del sentimiento que sentía, lo cual le hacía imposible formar una oración coherente, pero que importa. Simple gemidos lo dicen todo. Es como ese dicho, una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

No importaba lo que tenían, era hora del amor, y realmente lo demás ni apetece.

Arthur sonrió, moviendo sus dedos unas cuantas veces más antes de que poco a poco insertara el segundo. Ahora, Alfred comenzó a sentir un poco mas de dolor. El chico hizo una mueca, pero no permitió que ningún otro signo de incomodidad se mostrara en su cuerpo ya cubierto por una fina capa de sudor. Podía sentir como los dedos del británico se estiraban dentro de él más y más, rápidamente Alfred estiro su mano tomando lo primero que encontró del mayor.

—Calma…pronto pasara— Arthur dijo, su voz tierna y calmante mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, aún con sus dedos dentro del chico, para besar a Alfred suavemente en los labios. Lentamente introdujo un tercero, buscando algo que le dijera que el chico de verdad lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él.

—Ngh…— Alfred apretó los dientes, no acostumbrado a que su cuerpo fuera estirado de tal manera y en tal medida, pero confiaba plenamente en el británico, así que el dolor no importaba. Seria pasajero.

Además, hay flores que tienen espinas, y son las más hermosas. Duele tomarlas del jardín, y el dolor lo recompensa lo hermoso que es ver un ramo de todas esas flores juntas, y la sonrisa de quien las recibe.

— ¡Arthur! — ese nombre se escapó de los labios del americano y sonó a plegaria. Una plegaria más elevada que todas las demás juntas. Ese grito de placer no tomo desprevenido al británico, para nada, era precisamente lo que él buscaba, y esperaba.

Arthur no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo pasando los dedos por el mismo lugar, haciendo que Alfred gritara con la misma, o mayor intensidad que antes. Lentamente los fue sacando uno a uno del chico.

—No quiero irme de tu lado…— Alfred pensó, mientras sentía como los dedos del británico se retiraban, pero lentamente se dio cuenta de lo próximo que venía, y no importaba. Quería ser de él, y nada lo podía detener, aunque el cielo se cayera en pedazos, aunque las estrellas chocaran la tierra, aunque la luna no saliera y se apagara la luz del sol, aunque no existiera la noche, aunque no haya mañana, no lo iban a detener. Que se caiga el mundo si es malo amar de la manera que lo está haciendo. Que se lo digan, que se lo griten, está dispuesto a escuchar sin temor a reprochar.

Contra viento y marea, y cualquier otra tempestad…lo que queda es amar.

Con cuidado Arthur separo un poco más las piernas del joven, pero como que estando en el sofá hacia las cosas un poco difícil. Nada, lo que sea fácil en esta vida, cuidado, es de mentira. Lentamente y con precaución el británico comenzó a deslizarse dentro del chico, dando un poco de tiempo para que Alfred se ajustara, lastimarlo era lo menos que quería. Alfred inclinó su cabeza un poco más en el brazo del sofá mientras sentía como, lentamente, el miembro del británico se introducía en él.

Los dedos del chico se enterraron en los cojines del sofá, mientras apretaba sus dientes. Arthur se dio cuenta de esto y lentamente su mano se entrelazo con la mano del chico, ya pálida. Alfred parpadeo, mirando hacia adelante. Sus ojos azules reuniéndose con los verdes de Arthur mientras una pequeña sonrisa cruzo en los labios de ambos. El británico soltó la mano del chico para colocar ambas en la cintura. El mayor tomo esa sonrisa delicada como la señal de comenzar, y lentamente comenzó a empujar dentro y fuera de Alfred. Lento como el viento para poco a poco tomar el ritmo.

—A-Arthur…si-s…nhh— Mientras Arthur tomaba velocidad y se sumergía en el chico, el cuerpo de Alfred se sacudía cada vez más y más, sin control alguno. Sus manos apretaban con toda fuerza los colchones tratando de mantener su posición. Mientras su inocente cuerpo era tomado, Alfred sentía menos dolor, y más placer. Dulce, eufórico y etéreo placer. Ese frenesí aumento más cuando el británico encontró el lugar donde Alfred era más sensible, y cada golpe daba en ese delicado lugar.

— ¡Arthur, nn-ni tte detengas! — Alfred gritó, su cuerpo brillando en una capa de sudor. La respiración de Arthur ya salía entrecortada, mientras su corazón despedazaba su pecho, no encontrando más lugar donde saltar del éxtasis que tenia corriendo en sus venas. Todo esto mientras seguía introduciéndose más en el chico. Su adorado e inocente chico.

Alfred ya sentía como una sensación familiar venia en camino, y era más que extraordinario. Los gemidos de placer seguían subiendo el volumen, más y más que hasta los oídos de ambos vibraban.

—Alfred…— Arthur gimió un poco de placer mientras escuchaba al chico pronunciar su nombre. Lentamente se inclinó hacia el pecho del menor, acercando su cara lo más que podía.

—Arthur…voy…nhgg—

—No te detengas, ahora te digo— Arthur le ordenó, su voz sonando seductora y poderosa. Justamente lo que necesitaba el americano.

— ¡Arthur! — Alfred grito por última vez, derramando el almíbar blanco de su cuerpo sobre sus abdómenes, esto fue suficiente para llevar al británico al borde de la locura y demencia, derramando también su almíbar dentro del chico. Finalmente ambos se derrumbaron, Arthur lentamente llevando la cabeza del chico a descansar en su pecho mientras, lentamente, sus cuerpos volvían a la normalidad.

—…Alfred, perdóname por lo que he hecho…— pensó, mientras acariciaba la espalda del joven.

* * *

><p><em>…No me arrepiento de nada, pero una gota de conciencia me decía que debía estar arrepentido. En un momento lo vi, en un momento me enamoré, en un momento lo besé, y en el último, lo hice mío, y cuando lo vi en mis brazos, algo dentro de mí, una chispa incendio mis pensamientos. Si pensé y dije… ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué tal si lo hace triste? ¿Qué tal si no vuelve a sonreír? ¿Qué tal si en las noches no puede dormir? ¿Qué tal si es nuestra última conversación? ¡No, no! ¡Si es mi culpa, déjame arreglarlo, por favor! ¡Seremos como tuvo que ser! ¡Tu mi vecino nuevo y yo el escritor frustrado del otro lado! ¡Quédate! Porque soy todo lo que me digas, para siempre, para ti…<em>

* * *

><p>Alfred salió del baño, callado, mientras Arthur lo miraba. Su corazón aun no contenía la emoción de haberlo tenido, pero algo lo asustaba. Tomo la taza que estaba cerca de él y tomo un sorbo de té mientras Alfred le hacía señal de que se le acercara. Arthur no negó, simplemente no podía.<p>

—…creo que tengo que irme…— murmuró el chico mientras Arthur ya tenía la puerta abierta. ¿Tenía que ser así? ¿Tan dulce el principio y tan amargo el final? ¿Con tanto para confesar, pero con pocas palabras para hablar?

¿No se supone que cada cual tiene su final feliz?

Al salir no había lluvia, solo los rayos del sol escondidos en el horizonte. Alfred movió su cabeza de lado a lado, pero Arthur ignoro el detalle, simplemente fue y se sentó donde siempre. Donde por primera vez conoció al chico, donde recibió aquel golpe junto aquella notoria sonrisa.

— ¡Oh, hola Matt! — escuchó a Alfred decir. Tuvo que levantarse de su asiento y mirar disimuladamente. El hermano de Alfred estaba sentado en la grama junto a su enorme perro blanco. Tan precioso el chico, igual que su hermano.

A solo pulgadas de distancia estaba su tío sentado en la mesa junto a una joven rubia. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Arthur recordó que la vio en la librería; Monique. La joven que habla como vieja, según Alfred.

Eso solo eran simples detalles que veía. Nada importante. Luego divisó unos ojos azules, brillantes, casi vidriosos que lo miraron atentamente para ser seguidos por una sonrisa casi repulsiva. Tuvo que volver a su asiento. Nada de qué preocuparse, Alfred no diría nada, Alfred no dijo nada, y el francés solo miro por mirar, nada más; y porque todavía resiente los insultos. No era porque sabía. Además, es un secreto entre él y Alfred, ese secreto nunca saldría a luz… ¿verdad?

* * *

><p><em>…En ese momento pensé justamente como en mis trabajos y publicaciones que había hecho antes de conocerlo, y sonare como un viejo amargado. El amor no está hecho para todos, a veces nunca llega. Cuando eso pase, hay que dejárselo a las cartas, postales y flores. Dejárselo a los poetas y escritores que saben vender un mundo de cien mil colores. Dejárselo a las gemas, ropas y dinero, a los actores y dramaturgos. Porque todo, al principio, lo pintan color de rosa y luego, con el tiempo no dicen como el avión se estrella gracias a la monotonía…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

Tengo que admitir que este capítulo ha sido uno de los que más me ha gustado. No sé, tiene algo escrito que simplemente me fascina, no puedo evitarlo. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, y que por supuesto, les haya complacido. Como les mencione anteriormente, este es el penúltimo capítulo, pero no será la última historia que escriba. Es por esa razón que hice una pequeña votación en mi perfil para ver que parejas, de esas, les gustaría ver. Pueden ir.

**Limpien sus teclados, y tengan un hermoso día.**

**Review, por favor :)**


	8. Como Soldado Fiel

_Bueno, vamos a ver como les complace el final. Me pase todo el fin de semana escribiendo uno digno; salieron cuatro versiones, y este fue el más que parecía adecuado. No sé cómo quedará ante sus ojos, pero hice el intento, el mejor de ellos. Si no les gusta ya saben por qué. Bueno, debo agradecerles a todos por el apoyo desde el principio hasta aquí. Gracias por todos los reviews._

**Tengo dos cosas importantes:**

***Gracias a **_Bunnylovespancakes_** por dibujar un fan-art de esta historia. Pueden pasar a mi página y está el enlace del dibujo, muchas gracias preciosa.**

***Segundo y último, gracias a su votación US/UK va al frente, en segundo lugar Fr/UK**

**Bueno, eso es todo, los dejo con el final, espero que les guste.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece**

_Itálico, lo que escribe Arthur_

**Advertencia: Amor entre un hombre mayor y un chico menor de edad. Final. **

* * *

><p><strong>I... I... I... I...<br>Can't get you out of my head  
>God knows I've tried<br>But I just can't forget  
>Those crazy nights<br>And all those things that we did  
>I... I... I... I...<br>Can't get you out of my head**

* * *

><p><strong>~Como Soldado Fiel~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>…Su amor era adicción. El era adictivo como una píldora de dormir. El era, y sigue siendo, mi<em> **Lithium**. _No quiero estar encerado sin él, no quiero olvidar como se siente esa quemadura en mi piel. No lo quiero dejar, lo quiero, lo quiero…el mundo es frio si no estas cerca de mí; nada hacia sentido… Si tenía que gritar al mundo lo que hice lo hacía. Estaba alucinando, pero para mí era una alucinación placentera. Me niego a perderlo, aunque sé que se acerca el final…_

* * *

><p>Otra noche que muere y otro día que nace. El tiempo pasa sin perdonar, ni mucho menos esperar.<p>

Arthur otra vez se levantó en el mismo horario. ¿Qué mes era? Septiembre.

Ya la época de frio tocaba y acariciaba delicadamente las calles de Londres, tan melancólico. Preparo una taza de té y se sentó en su mesa de siempre, mirando a su alrededor sintiendo como pieza por pieza una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios mientras cada latido aceleraba su corazón. Alguien se acercaba.

—…hola…— Arthur levantó y volteo su mirada, sus ojos verdes vieron como Alfred, algo tímido, pasaba por al frente de la calle con su mochila como siempre lo hace. ¿Quizás sea esta la fase de dejarlo ir? ¿La fase de decir aquellas cosas que él por su edad no dirá? Por la manera de su mirar, quizás no.

—…se dice buenos días…— murmuró el británico escondiendo su sonrisa. Siempre tan formal.

* * *

><p><em>…sus besos, caricias, abrazos y un sinfín de melodías harmoniosas. No quería rendir eso, no lo quería tirar todo a la nada como si fuera una página blanca llena de errores que simplemente se eliminan con facilidad. Para él, quería ser un barco a la deriva, obsesionado por naufragar y llegar a su orilla. Sé que él me esperá pacientemente con lágrimas en sus ojos azules al final del puerto mientras los demás le dicen que he muerto…pero su corazón dice que mantenga la esperanza…Quiero negar que lo tengo que dejar, pero sé que se acerca el final…que poético escribí eso…<em>

* * *

><p>Las tres de la tarde y él ya estaba en sus brazos, nuevamente la ropa por el suelo. Otra vez Alfred gemía de placer mientras el británico le decía en el oído dulces observaciones que notaba en su cuerpo. Le decía que quería naufragar en los mares profundos de sus ojos, sufrir de insolación en el desierto de su piel mientras luchá por encontrar la fuente de lo prohibido. Para Alfred cada palabra significaba perderse en un delirio total mientras sentía como su placer llegaba a la cima.<p>

¿Cómo se sentía nuevamente? Como agua a punto de ebullición, como volcán a punto de erupción, como una supernova a punto de morir dando su destello final. El más brillante de todos.

Los días pasaban y hacía más frio. Era sábado, y Alfred había inventado que tenía que visitar a sus amigos, pero en realidad iba directamente a los brazos de Arthur. Estaba vez lo tenía acomodado cerca de su pecho mientras el británico miraba la lluvia chocar contra la ventana de su habitación. Arthur sabe que tiene que decir lo que Alfred no dirá por su edad, pero después, un momento más en sus brazos no es para nada mal. El tomara la culpa por el bien y el futuro de Alfred.

Una mariposa muere al séptimo día de haber salido de su prisión…déjala libre, que vuele y surqué los cielos azules disfrutando de la libertad perdida...déjala morir feliz.

—…Alfred…— el británico coloco sus manos en las mejillas, ya bañadas en rojo, y levantó la cara del joven. Sin perder tiempo, porque es preciado, Arthur se perdió en sus ojos fascinantes que poseen un color difícil de definir.

¿Azul de mar o azul de cielo? Que importa, ambos son infinitos.

—…— Alfred no dijo nada. Solo se dejo guiar, como siempre. Dejo que los labios del británico rozaran sus mejillas, cuello y hombro mientras dejaba que sus dedos se enredaban en su cabello todo revuelto. A Alfred como que encontraba fascinante el cabello del británico.

Al terminar Arthur lentamente se echó para atrás viendo cuando Alfred volteo para mirarlo, el británico sólo pudo mirar fijamente al infamtil y hermoso rostro que Alfred lucia en esos precisos momentos. Se veía tan inocente, pero a la misma vez tan adictivo. Arthur lo quería, y ahora.

El británico haciéndole más caso a sus instintos de amor y lujuria removió en un movimiento súbito la camisa del chico, lanzándola al suelo mientras Alfred hacia los movimientos casi automáticos, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor mientras cerraba la distancia entre ambos.

—…Mmm…— Se sabe que el tiempo no espera, pero para ellos se detuvo junto a sus manos, besos y caricias, las cuales eran tiernas y dulces. Los dedos de Alfred se aferraron a la camisa del británico mientras este lo empujaba con cuidado a la cama, labios juntos hasta el final de la caída. Lentamente Arthur introdujo su lengua en la boca del joven buscando un sabor dulce que merodeaba alrededor. Dulce miel bendita. No podía evitar que su cuerpo se estremeciera por los pequeños gemidos de placer que Alfred hacia en el proceso, casi tímidos.

—…esto no puede terminar así…— pensó el británico mientras sus brazos se apoyaban firmemente alrededor del delicado cuerpo de porcelana, dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva en los labios abandonados del chico para dirigirse a su cuello mientras el calor de sus cuerpos empezaba aumentar.

—Arthur…— El británico rápido conecto sus labios a los de Alfred buscando nuevamente el dulce sabor. Honestamente sabía lo que Alfred le iba a pedir y estaba más que obligado a seguir sus órdenes.

Se despegó otra vez de los labios de su niño mientras que Alfred respondía con un pequeño sonido de protesta que hizo que Arthur se riera. Luego de su pequeña carcajada comenzaba a quitarse su camisa. Se sentía feliz, tenía que admitirlo. Reía, y sentía como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Era una risa de verdad, una risa que venía de su corazón y no fingida o producto de su imaginación. Para nada era aquella sonrisa con sabor amargo que lucía sus labios cuando veía a sus hermanos.

Mientras tanto Alfred tenía la mejor posición. El joven podía ver claramente las sombras y los hermosos matices que el cuerpo del británico poseía mientras lentamente descartaba su camisa lanzándola al suelo para lanzarse nuevamente a la conquista de otro mundo nuevo. Colocara la bandera de su país imaginario en el corazón del chico.

Arthur luego comenzó a besar al chico en el cuello, mientras Alfred inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás permitiéndole al mayor un mejor acceso a su piel pálida. El británico comenzó a dejar parches húmedos en la piel del chico, desesperado por mantener ese sabor, por mantener la exquisita sensación en sus labios. Cada marca significaba los pasos para seguir si vuelve a perderse en el camino de la conquista y tenga que regresar. Poco a poco seguía viajando por el rendido cuello del joven, rozando su nariz de una manera traviesa, sonriendo cuando sentía la vibración de las pequeñas carcajadas que emitía el chico. Arthur ama su risa. Tan llena de energía.

—A-Arthur…me haces cosquillas…— El británico amaba escuchar eso. Escucharlo ser tan feliz.

En movimientos lentos la lengua del británico saboreaba cada rincón, espacio, sombra y figura del chico, sus labios formándose en una sonrisa satisfactoria cuando escuchaba los gemidos de Alfred, cuando sentía los débiles temblores en su frágil cuerpo y como después de ellos se ponía tenso para luego relajarse una vez más. Sus respiraciones en sincronización mientras sus cuerpos en perfecta harmonía comenzaban a rozarse sumergiéndose en su ola personal de pasión. Arthur no podía abandonar esto tan fácilmente, pero sabe que debe. Pese a lo tan oculto que tiene su amor, ya alguien sospecha que la inocencia de Alfred ha sido manchada.

Por eso esa mirada acusadora por parte del francés, por eso esos ojos azules llenos de odio y rencor. Por eso esa sonrisa repulsiva. Él lo sabía. ¿Cómo no lo iba a saber si tanto Alfred y su hermano son su mayor tesoro?

—Alfred, no importa lo que pase yo…— Arthur murmuró, pero no pudo terminar la frase. Hacer mas daño del que estaba haciendo...no podía. Era hora de dejarlo ir.

Alfred levantó su mirada, el británico notando la cara de confusión que tenia. No quería confundir a su niño, eso es lo menos que quiere, así que ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

— ¿Arthur que pasa? — Arthur puso su frente junto a la del joven mientras sus manos terminaron descansando en la cintura del americano. Descansaban ligeramente como nieve recién caída, no había presión alguna para sostener a Alfred, pero bastante dulce para que el chico deseara no moverse.

—Alfred, no podemos seguir con esto— dijo en voz baja, quebrando el cristal de su amor en pedazos sin nada que hacer más que ver como los pedazos caían al suelo, quebrándose aun más, viendo y buscando una manera posible de cómo los pedazos se pudieran recobrar y juntar, aunque la herida se vea a flor de piel, y el recuerdo del dolor queme constantemente cada esquina del pensamiento.

— ¿Solo me utilizaste para cumplir tus fantasías y ahora que te cansas me descartas? ¿Es eso?— el corazón del británico se hizo nada cuando esas dagas de odio penetraron en su cuerpo. Nunca, pero nunca pensó, de eso está seguro, utilizar a Alfred de esa manera vil e inhumana.

Arthur simplemente se quedo ahí, mirando como el chico se levantaba de la cama y se ponía su camisa de vuelta. Viendo que hizo lo posible, pero no triunfó, cuando obtuvo lo que necesitaba, pero no lo que quería. Sintiéndose tan cansado, pero sabiendo que no podrá dormir…atrapado en reversa, sin nada que hacer.

— ¿Alfred que es eso? — pregunto el británico en voz un poco alarmada cuando vio que el chico coloco alrededor de su cuello unas pequeñas placas de identificación, viendo eso, Arthur pudo entender algo, algo que causo dolor, pero que era verdad. Alfred no cree en nadie más que en él, aunque abras la puerta y le muestres algo mejor siempre creerá en él, y nada más que en él.

—…quiero volver a América…voy a ser militar— y ese fue el fin. Simplemente así.

Las lagrimas que salen e inundan tus mejillas, cuando pierdes algo que no puedes remplazar, cuando amas a alguien y no es suficiente…pudiera haber sido peor.

* * *

><p><em>…Alfred…eres como la libertad, simple y sin ataduras, siempre mía, pero a la vez en posesión de muchos. Te necesito como la vida a la muerte, como el sol a la luna, como el cielo a las estrellas, como el roció a la flor, pero sé que más personas te necesitan aun más que yo. Quiero decirte que si lees esto, nunca, pero nunca, pensé en cumplir fantasías contigo, nunca pensé en cumplir mis deseos oscuros contigo, jamás. Eres un ángel, eres<em> **lithium**. _Que las luces te lleven a tu hogar e iluminen tu camino, hazlo, que yo tratare desde lejos arreglarte…soy honesto y nunca lo he sido…_

* * *

><p>—Me agrada encontrarte aquí <em>monsieur<em> Kirkland. _Comment __êtes-vous?_— Arthur ni siquiera levantó la mirada, simplemente se hecho para un lado mientras el francés tomaba asiento cerca de él. Tenía que ser honesto, no le agradaba la compañía del hombre, lo odiaba, pero sabía que no estaba en posición de insultar.

Arthur solo suspiró y volteo al cristal fijando su mirada a los ojos del francés. Azules como los de Alfred. ¿Los habrá heredado de él? —Lo siento…no hablo francés—

—_Je __suis __désolé__… _vamos a pretender que eso es cierto. ¿Sabes porque estoy aquí, _non_? — dijo el francés en un tono amargo mientras tomaba del café que le acababan de traer. Arthur sabía la razón del encuentro, por eso mantuvo silencio mientras la tensión del pequeño restaurante aumentaba, tanto que un simple cuchillo podía cortarla.

El silencio asusta porque significa verdad.

—Debería ahorrar mis palabras y matarte ahora mismo…libraría el mundo de personas sin alma como tu…— Arthur trago en seco, quería responder, pero sabía que sus palabras no valían nada al lado de la verdad. El británico le caería a golpes al francés, pero sabe que no está en el lugar de hacerlo. Así que solo se dedica a escuchar.

Arthur solo sopló el café y tomo un pequeño sorbo.

—…pero Alfred nunca me perdonaría y no podría vivir con eso…así que si tienes, por lo menos un poco de respeto hacia mi familia y eres lo suficientemente hombre…déjalo en paz, dejanos…_monsieur_ Kirkland… _s'il __vous __plaît_—

…y a si lo haría, pero no porque el francés se lo ordena, ningún francés le puede decir que hacer y menos Francis, lo hará porque Alfred ya está decidido en lo que quiere hacer con su vida y está más que claro que Arthur no es parte de ella. El británico vio que en el libro de la vida de Alfred, él solo es un capítulo descartado.

* * *

><p><em>¿Dónde te buscare ahora que estas tan lejos de mi? Para mi barco se le hace difícil encontrar la luz del faro. Tan lejos que no parece ni real… Recuerdo tus lágrimas y también la luz en tu ventana. Te veía. Veía como sonreías, como reías y te molestabas. Recuerdo como me convenciste y como yo te convencí en aquel verano de locura. Para mí todo era serio mientras que tú soñabas con costas azures, no era lo mismo. Solo una vida y la he vivido en vano. Si la vida es un juego, perdí desde el principio. Estoy encerado entre cuatro paredes adornadas de seda sintiéndome marginado en el mundo que he creado. Sin ti…<em>

* * *

><p>El invierno se convierte en primavera, la primavera en verano, y así sigue el círculo sin fin. Un simple soplo al las páginas del calendario y ya diez años se vienen encima. Para Arthur, Londres nunca se había visto tan vacía, pero a la misma vez llena de personas. Sentado en la misma mesa con la misma taza de té, con su libro entre sus manos mientras llegaba a la última pagina. Sonrió. De seguro recibirá más críticas que Vladimir Nabokov y su novela Lolita, lo bueno es que él nunca escribe su nombre verdadero.<p>

— ¿Qué habrá sido de tu vida mi niño? — levantó la mirada de su libro mientras miraba a la casa vacía que estaba a su lado. No pudo evitar reírse, niño no era exactamente la mejor palabra para describir a alguien que ya tiene 26 años, pero no importa, para Arthur seguirá siendo niño. No encuentra la diferencia, además el es el mayor de los dos, así que Alfred sigue siendo un niño.

Lentamente cerró el libro y lo dejo descansar en la mesa mientras caminaba a su casa. Un sonido en la puerta llamo su atención y confundido fue a la entrada principal. Era extraño, nadie lo busca, nadie lo llama, nadie lo solicita. Desde que acabo con su amor clandestino todo el mundo lo ha ignorado y lo trata como extraño.

— ¿Hay alguien…

Estaba vacío, no había nadie, solo un par de hojas que bailaban en el viento perdiendo su tiempo, pero luego pisó algo y automáticamente miro al suelo. Era una copia de su libro, el cual rápido recogió, noto que una rosa marcaba la última página del libro. **Peter Maylee**. Esa rosa.

Rápido lo abrió y leyó.

* * *

><p><em>…Haciendo todo los que los demás hacen, el resto son detalles. Escuchando a la gente llorar cuando digo algo y nada más. Mi corazón encerado en un castillo de pena, lo sé, yo mismo lo busque, pero este amor, ese amor, es más valioso que cualquier foto que pueda tener enmarcada en un marco de madera. Vivo en pena. Solo me queda decir... ¿Por qué no vuelves a mí? ¿Cuando un día cualquiera abra la puerta de mi casa te encontraré ahí? Ese sería mi final feliz…<em>

**_Peter Maylee_**

* * *

><p>Levantó su mirada luego de terminar solo para que sus ojos verdes notaran al final un hombre alto, rubio vestido de uniforme de gala; el más hermoso de todos. Tenía que admitir que esa camisa de manga larga color azul marino, ese sombrero blanco haciendo juego con su cabello rubio y pantalón azul real lo hacían ver como hombre y no como niño, pero que importa ahora si es hombre o niño.<p>

—Me alegra saber que de verdad me quieres… Gracias por no usar tu nombre verdadero— sonrió. Arthur solo se quedo ahí teniendo tantas cosas que contar, pero sin poder encontrar la manera de empezar.

—Se dice buenos días y hola Alfred...— sonrió. Siempre tan formal.

* * *

><p><em>*se esconde de las miradas* Bueno, he aquí el final, versión número cuatro. Las otras tres versiones eran más tragedia y no pude hacerlo, simplemente no pude. Merecían un final feliz, y ustedes también. Espero que les haya gustado y que no me maten por como quedo, y si, nuestro querido Arthur se salió con la suya.<em>

**Algunas cosas:**

*** Lithium: Es una especie de droga que se usa para ayudar a las personas con trastornos emocionales. Es bastante adictiva por cierto, es casi imposible vivir sin ella. **

*** Monsieur (Señor) Comment êtes-vous? (¿Como estas?) Je suis désolé (Lo siento) S'il vous plaît (Por favor)**

*** Peter Maylee: Es una rosa muy hermosa de color rosado, pero oscuro, que tiene un olor parecido a un reliquia antigua, no es muy fuerte, más bien un olor suave, es hermosa, me encanta esa rosa.**

*** Algo más, adoro el uniforme de gala de los marinos de Estados Unidos, simplemente hermosos, no pude evitar vestir a Alfred de esa manera :) **

_Bueno, aclarado eso debo darle las gracias por haber leído este capítulo y la historia completa. Saben que sin ustedes no hubiera sido posible llegar hasta aquí. Gracias._

**Gracias y no olviden su último review, que me llene de amor :)**


End file.
